


Skulldugger

by Piinutbutter



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Surprisingly Casual and Lighthearted Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Making craft projects out of your dead boyfriend's skull is a perfectly valid hobby.





	Skulldugger

Somsnosa noticed when Wayne started dying before her. 

It had been the other way around, at first. Somsnosa was all offense and no defense, and plowing into combat to punch things as soon as possible usually meant she was the first of them to take a trip to the afterlife. So when Wayne began taking hits meant for her, and healing her before he could heal himself - yeah, she noticed. He probably thought he was being smooth.

The first time she saw Wayne die, he was less than two steps away from her. He went out with far more pomp and circumstance than the monsters who simply crumbled into a pile of deflated meat. His flesh peeled, melted, and dripped from his bones like molasses. Somsnosa was torn between awe and horrified fascination. 

When he finally collapsed, his skull rolled to her feet. Somsnosa finished wiping out the meaty blob monsters that had overwhelmed the two of them in the first place. When all was quiet, she looked down, and saw the skull still perfectly intact. 

On a whim, she picked it up and took it home with her. It felt wrong to leave it on the ground.

It was a good thing their remains disintegrated when they came back from the afterlife, or Somsnosa would have a pile of bones in her living room by the time Wayne recruited her to fight Gibby. Unless she was in imminent danger, she always tried to preserve something of her friend until he came back in the flesh. One time, when Wayne bit it on the shoreline and took longer than usual to sleep off his wounds, Somsnosa used his skull as the mold for a sand castle. Wasn’t like she had anything better to do. It turned out pretty good, if she said so herself.

As she learned on her trip to the moon, Wayne wasn’t the only one who died with style.

Dedusmuln’s melting flesh sieved through Somsnosa’s fingers. She’d caught the archaeologist’s fall, but she could do nothing but watch as they collapsed into empty bones on the floor of Gibby’s throne room. 

“Well now,” the tyrant said. “It’s just you and me.”

Somsnosa stood up and shook out her gauntlets. Pongorma and Wayne had already fallen. The place was littered with their bones. Pongorma had died right next to Somsnosa - some of him was still splattered on her poncho. But Wayne had died by the throne. Gibby’s boot knocked against Wayne’s skull as he stepped towards Somsnosa, and he noticed her line of sight when she couldn’t help glancing at it. 

“Oh? Wayne always did like making a mess.”

Gibby raised his foot and crushed the fragile mass of bones beneath his heel.

“Hey!” Somsnosa grabbed Pongorma’s skull from the ground and threw it at Gibby’s head as hard as she could. Horns first. The knight would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all the artists who keep making cool drawings of Somsnosa posing with Wayne’s skull.


End file.
